Rinshou Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri
Informações Gerais *'Titulo:' 臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 *'Titulo (romaji):' Rinshou Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri *'Também conhecido como:' Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa (O Criminologista Himura e o Misterioso Escritor Arisugawa) *'Formato:' Renzoku *'Genero:' Misterio *'Episodios:' *'Canal:' NTV *'Periodo de Transmissão:' Início 17/01/2016 *'Horário:' Domingo às 22:30hs *'Música Tema:' Selfy Trick de EDGE of LIFE Sinopse O criminologista Himura Hideo se diverte tanto quando está em uma cena criminal que ele até mesmo confessa querer matar alguém. Constantemente procurando pelos últimos crimes ocorridos, ele é de fato um homem com alguns problemas. O escritor misterioso Arisugawa Arisu, por outro lado, mantêm seus olhos em cima das investigações de Himura e escreve sobre elas, mas de tempos em tempos perde completamente o seu ponto de vista. Não somente isto, ele é o tipo de rapaz que podemos chamar de totalmente dependente do outro. Arisugawa entretanto afirma ser o protetor do desastrado Himura. Embora estes dois homens parecem não ter nenhum negócio a fazer nas cenas dos crimes, eles diminuem os pontos fracos um do outro e usam seus fortes raciocínios lógicos para revelar os elaborados truques entrelaçados deixados para trás pelos criminosos; É quase como se Himura e Arisugawa usassem poderes mágicos inacreditáveis para desvendarem as inimagináveis verdades! -- NTV Elenco thumb *Saito Takumi como Himura Hideo *Kubota Masataka como Arisugawa Arisu *Yuka como Ono Nozomi *Yamamoto Mizuki como Kijima Akemi *Makita Sports como Yasoda Munenori *Hasegawa Kyoko como Moroboshi Sanae *Namase Katsuhisa como Nabeshima Hisashi *Natsuki Mari como Shinomiya Tokie *Shimizu Kazuki como Sakashita Keiichi *Horiguchi Hikaru (堀口ひかる) como Matsuno Takako *Matsunaga Nagisa (松永渚) como Shibuya Chihiro *Onodera Akira (小野寺晃良) como jovem misterioso *Matsuzawa Kazuyuki como promotor publico Convidados *Totsugi Shigeyuki como Nick Hallelujah (ep1) *Otoo Takuma como Yoshinaga (ep1) *Iriyama Noriko como Owada Yukie (ep1) *Takasugi Mahiro como Owada Eiji (ep1) *Shinohara Mai como Komuro (ep1) *Matsuo Kaoru (松尾薫) como Mizuo Chisa (ep1) *Tomeoku Maiko (留奥麻依子) como Kaneko Julia (ep1) *Tachibana Mio (橘美緒) como vizinho de Arisu (ep1,4) *Yoshizawa Ryo como Hata Eisuke (ep2) *Sano Gaku como Aiba Noriaki (ep2) *Okochi Hiroshi (大河内浩) como Cirurgião Plástico da Koreeda (ep2) *Nishina Ai (仁科あい) como Tanoue Eri (ep2) *Okuda Wareta (奥田ワレタ) (ep2) *Kudo Tokiko (工藤時子) (ep2) *Omoto Takashi (尾本貴史) (ep2) *Iida Kisuke como Shima Yukio (ep3) *Nishida Naomi como Shima Erika (ep3) *Kojima Kazuya (児嶋一哉) como Kido (ep3) *Nekoze Tsubaki como Udagawa (ep3) *Iwaki Koichi como Dojo Shuichi (ep4) *Goda Masashi como Dojo Shuji (ep4) *Uchida Rio como Sagio Yuko (ep4) *Shibuya Kento (渋谷謙人) como Yoshizumi Norio (ep4) *Oshinari Shugo como Nagaike Shinsuke (ep4) *Okamoto Natsumi como primeiro amor de Arisu (ep4) *Takuma Shin como Yuukari Masahiko (ep5) *Kojima Riria (小島梨里杏) como Yura (ep5) *Ueno Natsuhi (ep5-7) Créditos de Produção *'Roteiro Original:' Himura Hideo series by Arisugawa Arisu (有栖川有栖) *'Roteirista:' Magy, Sato Tomoharu (佐藤友治) *'Produtor Chefe:' Matsuoka Itaru (松岡至) *'Produtor:' Toda Kazuya, Koizumi Mamoru, Matsuyama Masanori (松山雅則) *'Diretor:' Sakuma Noriyoshi, Akashi Hiroto (明石広人), Asami Masashi (浅見真史) *'Musica:' Izutsu Akio Links Exernos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Outono 2015 NTV Primavera 2016 Angel Heart Domingo às 22:30hs --- Categoria:JDrama Categoria:JDrama 2016 Categoria:2016 Categoria:NTV Categoria:JMistério